


Домино

by WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Конечно, чувство любви заставляло Баки чувствовать себя уязвимым, а не в безопасности. Но плакал он не потому, что считал, что Стив слишком его любит. Он думал, что Стиву он совсем не нравится.Стив наконец начинает разбираться в проблемах Баки.





	Домино

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637842) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 6 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

Остаток вечера Стив провёл на автопилоте. Со всем этим тяжёлым заданием, сломанной ногой Баки, Баки, врезавшим Стиву по голове, он чувствовал себя немного больным, истощённым, кружилась голова. Но Стив согрел им суп в микроволновке (Боже, благослови микроволновую печь), принял душ и, когда Баки пожаловался, что не может спать из-за вони, промыл его волосы от крови.

Стив немного удивился, что запах крови мешал Баки. Но ощущение, что Баки стал более человечным, чем он ожидал, было приятным.

Стив вылил мыльную, красную от крови воду в канализацию, бросил миску в умывальник и прислонился к раковине. Казалось, из него вытекла вся сила: даже выпрямиться представлялось утомительным. 

Раньше, сразу после того, как Стив получил сыворотку, он волновался что сила, доставшаяся так быстро, может так же быстро его и покинуть. Это был иррациональный страх, но он преследовал его во снах, и иногда Стив всё ещё просыпался от кошмаров о приступах астмы и лежал в постели, дыша и поражаясь собственным легким.

Он мог рухнуть на твёрдый линолеум на кухне и спать как собака.

— И стакан воды, — позвал Баки.

— Баки, — огрызнулся Стив.

— Я сам не могу его достать, — непривычно низким голосом сказал Баки.

Стив мог бы пнуть себя. На этот раз у Баки была веская причина для требования: со сломанной ногой он едва ли мог добраться до стакана воды.

— Прости, — сказал Стив. — Извини. Сейчас принесу. Но потом я пойду спать, хорошо?

Баки не ответил. Стив подозревал, что это означало, что он держит шквал просьб в резерве, и почувствовал такую усталость, что мог бы расплакаться; но он достал кружку, наполнил и принес к дивану. Когда он поставил её, немного воды выплеснулось через край.

— На этом всё, ладно? — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя почти на грани. — Баки, я измучен. У меня сотрясение мозга, помнишь?

Баки ничего не ответил.

— Да? Я иду спать, — сказал Стив.

Баки не ответил. По горькому опыту Стив знал, что если он свалит, не сообщив Баки, тот обязательно начнет звать его, как только это заметит, поэтому присел на диван, чтобы убедиться, что Баки проснулся и слушает. 

— Баки, — сказал Стив.

Баки закрыл лицо руками. 

— Я тебя слышал.

Но Стив увидел его лицо и, замерев, уставился на него. Баки плакал, и, судя по лицу, это продолжалось уже некоторое время.

— Ложись спать, — сказал Баки.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив.

Глупый вопрос, но он не знал, что ещё сказать, и не мог уйти. Баки не нужно было больше подтверждений, что слабость позорна.

— Нога болит.

— Я могу принести тебе обезболивающее.

Стив ни на секунду не поверил, что Баки так сильно беспокоила нога. Но даже в нынешнем истощенном состоянии Баки, вероятно, мог вызвать у себя припадок, если бы Стив предположил, что, возможно, расстраивала его не физическая боль.

Баки кивнул. Стив дал ему таблетку, и Баки принял её, но, похоже, это не помогло: тихий плач не прекращался.

Стив передвинул подушку, чтобы сесть рядом с Баки. Он ожидал, что тот, насколько возможно, съежится на другом конце дивана, но вместо этого Баки почти вызывающе опустил голову на бедро Стива.

Они долго сидели. Стив гладил Баки по волосам. Это, казалось, тоже не помогло, но Стив не был уверен, что именно поможет. Если что-нибудь поможет. Может, Баки просто не справлялся.

К сожалению, Стив тоже был не в состоянии держаться. Даже поглаживание волос казалось утомительным, и, наконец, Стив просто положил руку Баки на макушку и откинул свою больную голову на диван. Слезы Баки медленно просачивались сквозь джинсы Стива.

— Хочешь посмотреть фильм? — Может быть, поможет отвлечься. 

Раньше Баки любил кино. Когда они были детьми, он находил способы проникнуть на все киносеансы в Бруклине, а когда стали старше, ему всегда удавалось наскрести пару монет, чтобы попасть на все самые интересные новые фильмы. Но с момента возвращения в Щ.И.Т., Баки обычно отвергал фильмы, считая пустой тратой времени.

Баки пожал плечами. По крайней мере, это не было прямым отказом. 

— Это отвлечет тебя от… от твоей ноги, — подтолкнул Стив.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Баки и снова потер лицо манжетой толстовки.

— Разумеется, — ответил Стив. — Конечно, кино. Как насчет…

Когда Стив понял, что по возвращению в квартиру Баки придется много и спокойно лежать, он обсудил с Сэмом огромное количество фильмов, которые мог бы показать ему, и отклонил почти все на том основании, что они могли нести в себе триггеры. Стив об этом больше уже так не беспокоился, но большинство из них все равно казались не совсем тем. Бог свидетель, Баки не нужно было видеть ничего, что делало бы насилие героическим или смешным.

— Как насчет Волшебника Страны Оз? — наконец-то предложил Стив. В прошлом они трижды смотрели его в кинотеатрах. Но, может, это и к лучшему. Было бы менее напряженно смотреть то, что они оба хорошо знали.

— Мы видели его раньше, — сказал Баки и зевнул. — Четырежды.

— Трижды, — поправил Стив.

— Может быть, однажды ты заболел и не пришел.

— Возможно, — согласился Стив.

— Помнишь, в первый раз ты нашел под сиденьем классное кольцо. — Голос Баки звучал немного неуверенно. — Помнишь?

Баки знал (должен был знать), насколько Стиву нравилось, когда он что-то вспоминал. Стив задавался вопросом, хранил ли Баки истории после того, как вспоминал, выжидая, чтобы рассказать, когда нужно было понравиться Стиву.

— И Белинда ускользнула из театра, потому что боялась, что я сделаю ей предложение. Наверное, самое впечатляющее неудачное двойное свидание, которое ты когда-либо устраивал, и большинство из них были ужасны.

— Это не моя вина, — сказал Баки.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив.

— Если бы ты только сделал усилие…

— Трудно сделать усилие, когда знаешь, что потерпишь неудачу.

— Ну и ладно. Не моя вина, что ты сдался.

Стив не знал, что и сказать на это. 

— Я собираюсь включить фильм.

К тому времени, как Дороти прибыла в Страну Жевунов, Баки расслабился, всё ещё держа голову на коленях Стива. Но слезы не прекратились, и у Стива появилось неприятное чувство, что Баки не успокоился, просто на напряжение не хватало сил.

Жевуны начали петь о Гильдии леденцов.

— Это то, чего ты хотел, верно? — бесцветно сказал Баки.

Стив пошевелился.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Вот это, — сказал Баки. — Это… — И он жестом указал на диван, как будто больше всего на свете Стиву хотелось, чтобы Баки был сломлен и рыдал у него на коленях.

Стив замер на месте.

— Баки, нет, — сказал он.

— Тебе это нравится, — настаивал Баки. Он прижался лицом к колену Стива. Стив дотронулся до затылка Баки, и тот вздрогнул всем телом. — Менее сложно.

Боже, Стив хотел бы, чтобы Баки никогда этого не слышал. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — сказал Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Он был так уверен, что сможет сделать так, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя в безопасности. Чувствовал себя любимым. Как будто он мог сделать Баки лучше достаточным количеством тарелок куриного супа.

Эта мысль была не нова. Но внезапно мысли Стива посыпались, как домино, и каждое из них сбивало следующее. Потому что, конечно, просто забота о Баки не давала тому чувство безопасности. Баки казалось нормальным, что Стив относился к нему как к центру Вселенной. В конце концов, как еще разумная организация могла бы относиться к ценному активу?

Потому что Баки думал, что Щ.И.Т. — это просто другая организация, как и любая другая. Всегда слушает. Гнетущая сила, против которой объединились Стив и Баки.

Или от чего Баки пытался защитить наивного глупого Стива.

Или (Стив поморщился от этой мысли), что он в союзе с ней против Баки.

Неудивительно, что Баки ударил Стива по голове, когда тот пригрозил держать его, пока врачи работают. Это, должно быть, был его худший кошмар: Стив — добровольный прихвостень, помогающий Щ.И.Т.у причинить ему боль. Как мог Стив сказать такую глупость?

Конечно, ощущение, что его любят, заставляло Баки чувствовать уязвимость, а не безопасность.

Но Баки плакал не потому, что считал, что Стив слишком его любит. Он думал, что Стиву он совсем не нравится.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив. Баки снова вздрогнул, и Стиву пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем продолжить. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет правильно. — Послушай, Баки. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности, но все, что мне действительно нужно — это чтобы ты был здесь, хорошо? Даже если бы ты вернулся и провёл остаток своей жизни, неподвижно уставившись в стену… 

— Менее сложно, — повторил Баки.

— Баки… 

— Но они бы никогда не позволили тебе оставить меня. Пустая трата времени.

Стив чуть было не начал с ним спорить, но вовремя спохватился. Вместо этого он сказал: 

— Даже если ты проведешь остаток своей жизни, рассказывая мне эти ужасные истории об убийствах, я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.

Баки ничего не ответил. Стив сидел, гладил Баки по волосам и пытался придумать что-нибудь, что могло бы остановить этот безнадежный безмолвный плач.

— Я не рассказывал тебе историй об убийствах целую вечность, — пробормотал Баки.

— Я знаю. Спасибо тебе.

— Меня все равно тошнило от них, — тихо и невнятно сказал Баки. — Они скучные. Все они заканчиваются одинаково.

— Так и есть, — мягко сказал Стив. 

Он пытался придумать, что делать дальше. Он сказал то, что должен был сказать, и теперь ему нужно было дать Баки шанс переварить это; и он отчаянно хотел спать, но не мог оставить Баки одного. Пока нет.

В конце концов он ничего не сказал, просто дал фильму закончиться. Баки заснул ещё до того, как они добрались до дороги из желтого кирпича, рука Стива всё ещё лежала на его волосах. Стив тоже задремал, хотя, в отличие от Баки, он продолжал вскидываться, когда музыка становилась громче. Голова болела. Он хотел как следует выспаться. В кровати. С подушкой и простынями.

Но он дождался окончания фильма. Он не хотел будить Баки, особенно когда тот был таким необычно милым. Затем он сказал: 

— Бак, я собираюсь спать.

Баки сразу проснулся. Стив осторожно снял его голову с колен и встал, но прежде чем он успел уйти, Баки поймал его за запястье.

— Давай посмотрим другой фильм.

Стиву хотелось плакать, так он устал.

— Завтра, — сказал Стив. Но Баки не отпускал, и Стив добавил: — Я хочу пойти спать, Баки.

— Ты можешь поспать, пока мы смотрим другой фильм, — упрямо сказал Баки, и Стиву захотелось закричать, потому что он не мог уснуть, пока на заднем плане шел фильм: шум не давал ему уснуть и разбудил бы, если бы он задремал, а он просто хотел спать.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Баки, и это было так необычно, что Стив даже немного проснулся. 

Баки сжал рукав Стива в руке, уголки рта напряглись, и сквозь паутину усталости в мозгу Стива вспыхнула мысль: он не хочет быть один.

Ну. Стив мог бы посочувствовать.

— Дай мне взять одеяло и подушку, — сказал Стив. — Я могу спать на полу.

Стив выбрал фильм Бастера Китона. Баки и Стив любили Бастера Китона, когда были детьми. Его фильмы были фарсом, который, вероятно, не принёс бы Баки много пользы (как будто ему нужно было больше подтверждения весёлости физического насилия), но Стив слишком устал, чтобы заботиться о чем-либо, кроме того факта, что это был немой фильм. Не было никаких диалогов, которые можно было пропустить, если он приглушит звук.

— Как-то мы смотрели фильм в день рождения директора, — неожиданно сказал Баки. – И они раздавали нам мороженое, по крайней мере, пока оно не кончилось. На всех сирот не хватило.

Он сделал паузу. К несчастью, Стив произнес:

— Баки…

— Это хорошая история, — сказал Баки.

Стив вздохнул.

— Какое мороженое? — спросил он.

— Фисташковое. Это был любимый фильм директора. Мне понравилось, но большинству из вас — нет, — сказал Баки. — И он был бы в ярости, если бы мы все не доели наши миски, когда он был так щедр. Так что я съел все остальные, а потом меня вырвало.

Стив обнял подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом. Затем он повернул голову в сторону, чтобы Баки мог слышать, что он говорит. 

— Ты сказал, что это будет хорошая история, Бак.

— Это хорошая история, — сказал Баки. — Меня отправили в лазарет. Мне все равно пришлось бы прокрасться туда позже. Ты там лежал с воспалением легких с того момента, как директор заставил тебя стоять на коленях во дворе в снегу. А так я мог присматривать за тобой, и мне не нужно было убегать утром, и мы говорили всю ночь.

— Ты не давал мне спать всю ночь, когда я должен был выздоравливать от пневмонии?

— Ты бы все равно не спал и кашлял, — оскорбленно сказал Баки. — По крайней мере, тебе не пришлось кашлять в одиночестве.

Может быть, усталость облегчила понимание, потому что в конце концов Стив понял. Истории из приюта (какими бы они ни были) были для Стива информационным взаимодействием. Предупреждением. _Они собираются навредить нам_.

Потому что... Эта мысль мелькнула над последней костью домино в голове Стива. Щ.И.Т. был приютом.

Или, скорее, приют был Щ.И.Т.ом, а Гидра и советская разведывательная служба, а, возможно, и даже армия США: любой организацией, которая контролировала жизнь Баки. Все они были взаимозаменяемы.

Предупреждение и обещание. _Они причинят тебе боль. Но потом я позабочусь о тебе._

И, может быть, когда Стив будет не таким уставшим, и голова не будет болеть, он поймет, что его блестящая идея на самом деле не имеет смысла. Ну да ладно. Пока смирись с этим.

— Спасибо, что присматриваешь за мной, — сказал Стив.

Может быть, это прозвучало слишком искренне, потому что Баки повернулся на диване, глядя на Стива.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это всего лишь сказка?

— Знаю. Но все равно, спасибо, — сказал Стив. — Я знаю, что ты всегда прикрываешь меня.

Потом ненадолго наступила тишина. Стив задремал. Чистая наволочка пахла свежим воздухом и солнечным светом. Как прогулка по сельской местности. И даже без агентов Гидры, преследующих их.

— Прости, что ударил тебя.

Голос Баки был таким тихим, что Стив почти подумал, что это сон. Но он перевернулся и обнаружил, что Баки смотрит на него.

— Всё в порядке, Баки.

Баки покачал головой.

— Я нарушил клятву.

Это было первое обещание, которое он дал Стиву после одного из их первых заданий, когда ударил его по лицу за неповиновение приказам. Он обещал больше не бить Стива, и до сих пор не бил.

— Ты думал, я сделаю тебе больно, — сказал Стив и почувствовал, как что-то будто треснуло в груди. — Прости, что я сказал, что буду держать тебя, Баки. Должен быть другой способ… 

Баки покачал головой. 

— Нет, всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что тебе пришлось. Все нормально.

Стив задавался вопросом, имел ли он это в виду, или просто сказал, потому что думал, что Щ.И.Т. слушает.

Но он слишком устал, чтобы думать сейчас. Утром. Утром они могли начать всё сначала. Стив понятия не имел, что делать, но, по крайней мере, теперь, возможно, они с Баки были на одной волне.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Стив.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Баки.

И к счастью, Стив наконец-то уснул.


End file.
